Qui? Comment!
by loulou61amy
Summary: qu'arrive-t-il après "the snowman" ? Voici la versions de MarliusBlackinnon, car oui je ne suis que la traductrice !


«Je ne crois pas aux fantômes", ai-je dit à mon amie Nina.  
Elle avait peur de venir avec moi au cimetière, je ne la blâme pas, je veux dire, elle ne pouvait même pas suporter les films d'horreur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ici?" Nina décala son poids d'un pied de l'autre.

Je lui sourit en retour, «Aucune idée, j'avais juste envie." Je me penchai en arrière sur la pierre derrière moi, en attendant pour que Nina me rattrape.

Il est vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'avait attiré ici. Nina et moi étions sur le chemin vers le magasin pour aller chercher un peu de lait et des œufs, mais quand nous sommes passés à l'entrée du cimetière un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici, la première fois c'était à l'enterrement de ma tante quand j'avais 6 ans.

"Allez, Clara. Allons-si, le magasin ne sera pas ouvert éternellement.", marmonna Nina, l'air très malheureuse quand elle m'a rejoint. Je levai les yeux en retour et lui promis que j'aimerais seulement aller un peu plus loin. Je me poussa de la pierre tombale et me tourna dans l'autre sens.

«Attend, regarde! C'est ton nom sur la pierre!" La voix effarée de Nina me fit faire une pause.

"Quoi?" Je me retournai pour regarder la pierre, j'étais appuyé dessus à peu quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était bien mon nom, Nina ne plaisantait pas.

Clara  
Oswin  
Oswald

« souvenez-vous de moipour que nous puisions nous reverrez »  
Née : Novembre 23 1866  
Décédée : Décembre 14 1892

J'eus le souffle coupé qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Je me penchai et tracé les mots avec mon doigt. Il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un du même nom dans ma famille, je le savais car que je devais étudier mon arbre généalogique une fois en quatrième.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, c'était Nina, je tomba dans un état de transe.  
"Tu vas bien?" J'ai hoché la tête d'un air absent.

Que pouvais-je faire? Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais mort, je suis à peu près vivante je te remercie beaucoup (désolé j'ai pas très bien comprit la phrase), on se sent juste étrange de voir son nom sur une pierre tombale dans le cimetière de la ville où on a grandi.

"Sortons d'ici, vraiment." Oui mon ami avait probablement raison, le froid dans notre dos devenait plus fort et je m'étais soudain senti très mal à l'aise. J'ai dépoussiéré ma jupe et jeté un dernier regard derrière moi dans le lointain du cimetière. L'aube se rapprochait à grands pas, et le brouillard s'épaississait autour de nous.

N'était-ce pas ensoleillé et chaud il y a quelques minutes? Combien de temps sommes-nous rester ici?

«depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici?" Ai-je demandé à Nina, toujours à la recherche de l'horizon.

"Je ne sais pas? 5 minutes? 10? Quel est le problème Clara?" Je sentais son corps se rapprochent, se penchant pour le confort, sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

"Il suffit de regarder autour, il commençait à faire sombre si rapidement, et le brouillard se levait. Nous ne pouvons pas être ici depuis seulement quelques minutes. Il devait s'agir d'heures." Je devrais avoir peur, je me suis dit qu'il était logique d'avoir peur, mais à ma grande surprise, j'étais curieux.

"Rentre chez toi, je veux explorer un peu plus. Quelque chose à l'air de défier le mal à cet endroit. Tu sais que je peux résister à l'aventure." Je lui sourit. Elle secoua la tête agacé.

"Tu es impossible Clara! Tu trouve une pierre tombale avec ton nom dessus et puis c'est tout d'un coup plus sombre que c'est censé l'être à ce moment de la journée et tu souhaite partir explorer." Elle leva les mains dans la frustration et a ajouté: «tu sais, si la police te trouve mort dans une rivière, je leur dirai que tu l'avez provoqué. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi, et c'est pas cet endroit."

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que rien ne pouvait m'arriver, que sa crainte pour les films d'horreur vient de la faire réagir de façon excessive quand elle s'éloigna dans l'obscurité.

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que Nina soit hors de vue pour aller dans la profondeur du cimetière. Avec l'épais brouillard il était difficile de voir où j'allais et j'ai failli trébucher deux fois.

"J'aurais dû prendre mon téléphone avec moi, bon sang. Tu vis à seulement cinq minutes du magasin, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ton téléphone a-t-elle dit. J'aurais pu avoir un peu de lumière en ce moment." grognais-je.

"Eh bien, au moins tu as appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, ne laissez jamais la maison sans de ton téléphone" répondu une voix derrière moi.  
Je sursautai de surprise, trébuchai sur mes propres pieds et atterris sur mon dos.  
"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur", dit la voix, maintenant beaucoup plus proche.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et un homme grand avec un chapeau haut de forme et noeud papillon se pencha vers moi.

«Est-ce que ça va Clara?" m'a-il-demandé puis il m'a offert un coup de main pour m'aider à tenir debout. J'ai hoché la tête et me suis levée sur mes pieds sans l'aide de l'étranger à la drôle allure.

"Comment savez-vous mon nom? Qui êtes-vous?", J'ai demandé à confuse.  
L'homme étrange sourire, ai-je raté quelque chose? Je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête, après tout, je ne connais pas cet homme, comment peut-il me connaître?

"Vous êtes Clara Oswald, Clara Oswin Oswald pour être exact. Je suis le docteur et je suis ici pour vous comprendre." Dit l'homme au nœud papillon rayonnait.

«Le docteur? Docteur Qui?" déglutis-je curieuse.  
L'homme appelé le docteur se contenta de rire en secouant la tête amusé. Quel homme étrange.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, par me comprendre? Et exactement comment savez-vous mon nom?" J'ai ajouté avec mes poings maintenant sur mes hanches.

"Eh bien, je vous connais. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais nous allons changer cela avec le temps. Pour l'instant, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici." a-t-il-expliqué rapidement.

«J'étais sur le chemin du magasin, à quelques blogs de là, avec mon amie Nina. Lorsque nous avons traversé la cour de la rue, je eu ces drôles de frissons. Ma curiosité a pris le dessus sur moi et j'ai demander à Nina de venir avec moi pour explorer . Ensuite, nous avons trouvé une pierre tombale avec mon nom dessus. Quand j'ai regardé en arrière contre elle, il faisait sombre autour de nous et la brume se levait et s'épaississait si vite. J'ai voulu explorer un peu plus, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait mais Nina était partit. "

«Docteur, comment-", j'ai commencé mais l'homme ridicule avec le chapeau haut de forme et le noeud papillon feutrée m'a coupé la parole. "Je pense Clara, tais-toi maintenant."

Le docteur semblait bien être dans ses pensées, je jetai un coup d'œil autour, il faisait nuit noire, la seule source de lumière provenait d'une lampe d'une cabine de police bleue vieille debout à quelques pieds derrière le docteur. Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant? C'est pas comme si il vous suffisez de surveiller quelque chose de grand.

Je souffla, qui était-il pour me dire de me taire? mais de toute façon, l'homme en face de moi semblait vraiment penser à ce que je lui avais dit.

"Ah ha!" A-t-il acclamé et il tiré quelque chose de l'intérieur de son manteau. "Clara vous êtes vraiment un aimant à ennuis. Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a avec vous pour que vous ne cessiez d' avoir des problèmes?"

Moi être un aimant à ennuis? Par l'enfer de quoi parlait-il? Je n'ai jamais été maillé à n'importe quel genre d'ennuis. Sauf si vous comptez cette seule fois à l'école, je piraté l'ordinateur du chefs d'établissement »pour obtenir les réponses du devoir de mathématiques. Pour être honnête, c' était aussi facile que de voler une sucette à un bébé.

Le docteur fit pivotai quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange de stylo surdimensionné et un outil de travail. Il remarqua mon regard confus et m'expliqua ce qu'il faisait.

"Je scane la zone d'activité alien" me dit-il.

"Alien? Je suis désolé, mais qui diable êtes-vous? Vous devez me donner des réponses." insistai-je pour en obtenir maintenant, sinon je serais juste repartis, pour autant que je sache, il pourrait y avoir une psychopathe qui vient de s'échapper de prison.

«Le docteur seigneur du temps, dernier de son espèce, alien, deux cœurs, voyageant à travers le temps et l'espace avec mon Tardis, la boîte bleue à droite là-bas." Il répondit si vite que j'ai eu du mal à suivre le rythme.

«Vous n'êtes pas humain? Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne me mentez pas ?" Murmurai-je, ce n'était pas nécessairement une question, plus à un commentaire à moi, mais de toute façon il a répondu en saisissant mes bras que j'avais croisé en défense sur ma poitrine en y pressant mes deux mains.

"Deux cœurs, Clara. Sentez." m'a dit le docteur et alors qu'il me parlait, je les sentit.  
Sous la paume mes mains, j'ai senti deux cœurs battant doucement et régulièrement.

Je laissa échapper un souffle, je ne connaissais pas ce que je tenais. "Incroyable.", Murmurai-je à bout de souffle.

Le Docteur laisser aller mes mains et je les ai laissé tomber à mes côtés.

"Vous pensez que vous pouvez me croire?" me demanda le docteur d'une voix intimement calme . J'étais encore trop surpris pour parler donc je acquiesça simplement.  
"Bien, parce que j'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi.", A-t-il ajouté.

Avec un claquement doigt, il ouvrit la porte de sa boite bleue.  
"Allons donc, il est temps pour vous d'entrer dans le Tardis pour de vrai." Il dériva et entra.

Je le le suivit dans la boîte, comment pourrait-il y avoir une machine a voyagé dans le temps entier là-dedans? Mais en entrant je compris que c'était beaucoup plus petite à l'extérieur.

Il se tenait en face de la gigantesque console, en attendant que je dise quelque chose.

"Il est plus petit à l'extérieur" Je lui ai répondu honnêtement puis j'ajouta "avoir plus de charme difficile." il se mit à rire. Je me sentais stupide, il y avait clairement quelque chose que je ne savais pas. J'avais l'impression d'un running gag.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demandais-je légèrement embarrassé.

Il continua de rire encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde: "Rien, c'est juste que vous êtes la seule personne qui dira toujours qu'il est plus petit à l'extérieur Habituellement, les gens disent qu'il est plus grand à l'intérieur quand ils entrent dans le Tardis pour la première fois. Mais vous l'avez fait deux fois maintenant. "

C'était encors plus confus , mais je devenais trop fatigué pour poser plus de questions. Je demanderais une autre fois de quoi il parler à la place je répondis avec la question de savoir où nous allions.

Le docteur dansait autour de la console, appuyant sur différents boutons et acclamais: ".. Oswald Clara, vous êtes sur le point d'entrer dans une aventure que vous n'allez jamais oublier Bienvenue sur la planète des clouteens"

**Une review ? Est-ce trop demandé ? Je transmètrais à l'auteur ! et j'aimerais savoir se que vous pensé de la traduction ?**


End file.
